The Good Counselor Witch
by silentshadow01
Summary: Beacon academy has had a lot of counselors during the years but none have ever stayed, with the newest counselor leaving and a position to fill lets see how the Goodwitch handles the job; T to be safe
1. Counseling Proposition

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story, I hope you all enjoy but before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters are all owned by its rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was not in a good mood today, she had to deal with her students for a couple of hours as somehow they've became more of a nuisance then usual as well as Mr. Arc somehow made a comment during class that had most of her female students in the room to maul him and not in the good kind of way.

After dropping Mr. Arc from the nurses office she then had to deal with Port's_ 'charms'_ for awhile as he tried to flirt with her when she walked by him. His _'charms'_ only stopped when she brought out her dust crop and smack it against her hand in a threatening way while glowering at him as he soon said he had an appointment he had to go to and ran off in the other direction of her.

When Port left it gave her a moment to herself as relaxed a bit before heading back to her office. As she entered her office she went through the schools fundings to see if they have enough to purchase some new equipment for the training room because of a training accident Ms. Xiao Long did earlier when she tried to use a new type of dust her teammate gave her and accidentally set the training equipment she had out on fire or blown up to pieces.

As Glynda was looking through the academy's funds that she could use she soon saw they had deficient amount of funds that were at an all time low. As she looked into the financial issue she soon found out that most of the academy's funds was spent on a massive amount of coffee beans that seems to unbelievable to be true until she realize who ordered it.

Glynda soon had a migraine as she quickly discovered that after contacting the shippers she learned that the coffee was not refundable as they have already delivered the coffee and based on their policy they are not responsible for whatever claims the client or associates of the clients had to claim as soon as they deliver the package to its respectable client.

So after she hung up the call and rubbed her temples trying to alleviate the pain from the migraine she has as she stared out into the distance and thought for a moment on what to do. She soon came to a conclusion and did what most reasonable adults, who were stressed out and annoyed, would do in these types of situations as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out some fire dust crystals and went to the storage area where the bags of coffee beans were being kept in.

When she arrived to the storage area she tossed the dust crystals into the storage area and exploded in a blaze of fire. As she watched the storage area being burned down not caring the consequences as she could easily blame this on one of the students as dust knows how destructive they can get at times, even on the first day some student blew up and made a crater in front of the main entrance.

While she thought about this she quickly noticed Oobleck quickly appearing next to her slack jawed and eyes wide in shock as he fell down to his knees and screamed out to the heavens "WHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Glynda had to admit she got some enjoyment at his screams of anguish. . . . . at that point she then realized that the stress is getting to her more then she realized as she began to walk away from Oobleck. Glynda stopped walking as she turned to watch in interest as Oobleck tried to put out the fire with buckets after buckets of water which she had to admit was impressive with the speed and efficiency he was at.

Glynda would've stayed and watched a bit longer wondering if he could actually put out the fire by himself but her Scroll rang and saw a message from Ozpin saying he needed her for something in his office and while re-reading the message over she could feel the migraine coming back as she could only guess why he would call her up as she remembered the view of the storage area was visible from his office easily.

Glynda walked up to Ozpin's door and knocked on it as Ozpin on the other side told her to come in. Glynda walked in and saw Ozpin looking out his window behind his desk as he took a sip of his coffee. As she waited for him to address her she noticed that there were bags of coffee in the corner of his room and began thinking of ways to destroy those bags of coffee without Ozpin knowing who did it. . . It was at that point she realize she _Really_ needed to relax at some point as the stress was affecting her attitude greatly

"Do you know why I called you hear Ms. Goodwitch" Ozpin said as Glynda subconsciously rolled her eyes "I'm either here from my complaints about the students or about the replacement equipment for the training area or why I took Mr. Arc to the nurses offices or why I threatened Port _OR_ is it because I burned down the storage area where you and Oobleck kept all those bags of coffee which you bought using the academy's funds." Glynda deadpanned as Ozpin spun around quickly with a look of shock on his face

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ozpin shouted out in shock as Glynda suspected he didn't know about that last part yet as she gave him a deadpan look while pointing out pointing out the window where smoke fumes were rising from the distance as the two stood there in silence

". . . . I'm going to ask you to wait here while I assess the damage" Ozpin said as he quickly walked around his desk and past Glynda as he opened the door to reveal Oobleck who was covered head to toe in soot "I would like to inform you that I was able to save two years worth of the five years of coffee supply we have" Oobleck said as he coughed out a dark cloud of soot as Glynda sweat dropped at.

Ozpin gave out a sigh of relief as he place one hand on Ooblecks shoulder "Thank you Bartholomew it's shame we couldn't save more if I had known what happened" Ozpin said gravely as the two held their heads down as Glynda smack her hand against her head at what is happening and groaned in irritation.

Oobleck then left as Ozpin turned to her "Care to explain why you tried to burn up all m- I mean, the academy's supply of coffee Ms. Goodwitch" Ozpin asked as Glynda rolled her eyes "Maybe it was because of the fact that I don't know. YOU SPENT OUR FUNDING ON COFFEE" Glynda yelled out furiously as Ozpin was taken aback by her outburst "It was very good coffee" Ozpin said simply as a tick mark appeared on Glynda' forehead as she glared at Ozpin

"We'll continue this conversation later as I have something important to talk to you about" Ozpin said avoiding the previous argument. Glynda seethed at Ozpin for a bit before she took time to calm down and regain some composure "What is it you need to speak to me about" Glynda said tiredly with a slight irritable undertone

"Now I'm sure you know Mr. Crane our academy's counselor" Ozpin asked as Glynda scoffed "Yes I know about that old prude, what about him" Glynda asked dryly "He has had a. . mild breakdown" Ozpin said cautiously as Glynda raised a brow at that speculation

"What kind of mild breakdown" Glynda asked as there was a scream that interrupted Ozpin before he could reply as Glynda saw a man in a straightjacket sitting in a wheelchair being wheeled down towards the academy's exit yelling out incoherent things but some she caught as she heard him say _'Those damn students, their the crazy ones not me'_ before he started to laugh maniacally as Glynda figured out who was in the wheelchair

"So. . a mild breakdown, eh" Glynda said slowly with the words laced with sarcasm as she turned her head to Ozpin with a dry look as he was chuckling weakly and looked away with a groan "So what does this have to do with me" Glynda asked as Ozpin looked back at her with a serious face "I have a proposition for you Mrs. Goodwitch" Ozpin said as Glynda thought what the proposition was before a bulb in her mind lit up

"No. By the dust no" Glynda said sternly as she glared at him with her teeth showing "Now Glynda lets be reasonable" Ozpin said trying to placate the blonde who in turned glared more harshly at the man causing him to flinch slightly "The same reason that compelled you to buy all that coffee" Glynda said crossing her arms while still keeping up her glare at the silver haired man who laughed weakly and looked away.

"Can we have this conversation later, besides we do need a counselor for the students and we can't afford another as most aren't willing to work with us without a decent pay with our students being somewhat violent and all when their at an emotional state" Ozpin said as he choked back a bit from Glynda's glare that was even more harsh than before

"Maybe we wouldn't even have had this problem if you didn't spend our money on your damn coffee supply" Glynda said in a low voice that sent chills down Ozpin's spine as he started sweating a bit more while trying to maintain his composure "Can we just drop the issue already" Ozpin said as sweat dripped down his cheek as Glynda continued to glare at him

"How about we make a deal" Ozpin said quickly as Glynda lessened her glare and looked at him with a raised brow "What kind of deal" Glynda asked skeptically as Ozpin subtly let out a breath of relief "Well if you become the academy's new counsellor I'll give you double pay and I will stop drinking coffee for a week. What do you say" Ozpin said with a smile as he was internally crying as he had to go a week without Remnant's greatest creation while Glynda looked at him dryly

". . . . Make it double pay and a _Month _without coffee" Glynda said seriously as Ozpin choked a bit and laughed weakly trying to blow off her argument "How about double pay and twelve days" Ozpin said nervously as Glynda leveled her eyes with Ozpin's and stared him down

"One month"

"Two weeks"

"two months"

"Two weeks and a half"

"Three months"

Ozpin sweating at Glynda's unending stare before giving in with his head down and shoulders slumped "One month is fine" Ozpin said in defeat as Glynda gave him a victorious smile and walked past him out the room closing the door behind her.

Glynda stopped outside the door and thought for a moment before going back into the office with the smile on her face "Oh. Headmaster one more thing" Glynda said in a sickeningly happy voice "Yes" Ozpin said as he looked at her with a glum expression as she walked up to him and plucked the coffee out of his hands tossing it into the trashcan next to his desk "The one month starts now" Glynda said with a smile as she turned and walked out of the room as Ozpin just stood there in shock

When Glynda exited the room again she stopped and then decided to screw with Ozpin even more. Glynda went back into the office passing by Ozpin who was hovering over the trashcan and went into the corner where Ozpin's coffee bags were. Ozpin soon watched in horror as Glynda pulled out a fire dust crystal from her pockets and tossed them onto the bags setting them ablaze not caring for the property damage "Now if you excuse me. It seems I have to go check out my new office. Buh-Bye" Glynda said in sick happy voice waving goodbye as she exited the room watching from the corner of her eyes as Ozpin tried to put the fire out with ice dust crystals.

Glynda walked down the halls towards the councilors office or 'her' office carrying a box of her work materials she had in her old office. While walking down the halls she thought about what she did today and soon felt terrible about herself for what she did to Ozpin as she had to admit that was plain cruel for her to use him as a vent her stress on.

Though she felt bad about what she did she had to blame the stress on this job of dealing with students who don't know any better in their antics until something traumatizing happens to them to change their attitudes from either better or worse didn't help her conscious as it was her job to make sure that never happens. Glynda contemplated about what to do for a bit before sighing as she began thinking of ways to apologize to Ozpin later for lashing out her emotions at him as she reached the door to her new office

She opened the door and walked in to see the room was quaint and neat but was much larger than her old one which irked her a bit. As she looked around she saw that it looks more like a therapist office than a councilors office as she saw a dark green armchair with lighter green diamond designs on the chair. Next to the chair was two small couches which Glynda guessed was for when a team is over for a session. The one on the right was a pale purple while the other was a dark sun burnt orange and in the middle of the three furnitures was a low frame coffee table.

Glynda turned her head to the side to see her desk that seemed standard and an expensive looking black and white leather office chair behind it. Next to the desk was one of those chairs your patients lie on when you're having a one on one session with them, the chair was a dark royal blue with a white headrest as the chair seems to be made of a plush material

"If we have enough money to furnish an office like this where the hell did the rest of the money go t-. . . never mind" Glynda said with a tired sigh as she walked up to her desk placed her stuff on top of the desk and sat down with a sigh "I guess I should stay here and write up the assignments for my class while I wait for whatever student comes through those doors" Glynda said as she started placing down her stuff onto the desks until she stopped as she heard arguing in the distance

The arguing sounded violent as the voices as got closer as they stopped at the door and knocked on the door, rammed their fist against it more like it, as they continued arguing with each other.

Glynda stared at the door for a bit before sighing "Karma, that's all I'm going to say" Glynda said to herself with a sigh as she took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit before calling out "Come in"

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new series and expect that there will be more in the future, now with that being said and all please leave a review or a comment, no flames please, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. First Case

**Hello everyone and welcome back for the next chapter of The Good Counselor Witch, Now before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that and if you hate that then you can leave**

**Disclaimer: All properties of RWBY is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

"Come In" as soon as Glynda said that Yang and Weiss barged in yelling at each other while Ruby behind them was trying to placate the situation, Blake on the other hand. . She was just reading her book looking uninterested in the argument in front of her

"Now then, would you ple-" Glynda tried to talk but was drown out by the heiress and the brawler "Would you ple-" she was once again drowned out by the two who are arguing "SHUT IT AND SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Glynda shouted as she couldn't take being ignored anymore as they all sat down in an instant on the two couches with Weiss and Blake on one while Ruby and Yang sat on the other waiting attentive

Glynda let out a dry huff before recomposing herself "Breath Glynda, breath" Glynda muttered to herself as she took a deep breath before sitting down on the plush green armchair in front of them "Now then, what is the problem" Glynda said in her best professional voice she could put up while being irritated and tired. Surprisingly it was pretty good.

"Too many things to start with this. . degenerate" Weiss said taking a pause to choose the right words for Yang who glared at the heiress "At least I can have fun and not act like I have stick up my-"

"Language Ms. Xiao Long you're still in the Academy and we have rules, remember that" Glynda said cutting Yang off "Like that even matters when this degenerate doesn't even respect rules. And that includes other peoples things" Weiss said harshly as she glared at Yang "Well Excu~se me for thinking friends help each other" Yang spat back bitterly

"Well maybe I'd consider you a friend if you didn't, oh I don't know. USED MY NAME TO PAY FOR ALL THAT MONEY YOU OWE IN BARS" Weiss shouted at Yang getting up from her seat. Glynda couldn't help but sigh softly_ 'That's the reason for their argument. I mean how much could the girl o-. . . . Okay I admit I probably be miffed about it as well'_ Glynda thought as Yang stood up glaring at Weiss

"COME ON THE BARTENDERS WERE HARASSING ME FOR WEEKS AND WOULDN'T GIVE ME ANYTHING UNTIL I PAID FOR THE DRINKS. HOW MUCH COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY SPENT TO MAKE YOU THIS MAD ANYWAYS!" Yang shouted back as Ruby tried to get them to sit back "ENOUGH TO MAKE THE SCHNEE FAMILY STOCKS GO DOWN 20%" Weiss shouted as everyone went silent when Weiss yelled that out

"20% really?" Blake said surprised as she put down the book to clarify what she just heard. While this was happening Glynda was going through her scroll and looked through the stocks "Oh you're just exaggerating" Yang said waving it off with hesitance in her voice while looking away from Weiss' cold glare

When Glynda finally made it to the Schnee stock page her eyes widen "She's right, you're exaggerating" Glynda said monotonously "Ha! See I told y-" Yang said as she was quickly cut off "Your stocks went down 38%" Glynda said holding out her Scroll for them to see the stock graph as the lines showed a major plummet in profit. Everyone stayed quiet when they saw the graph as Glynda continued "And apparently the downfall is still going that the reports say it'll hit 50% by the end of the month if they don't find a way to bring up profits or get a least the fraction amount of the money they lost back"

Weiss started shaking when Glynda said that "W-Weiss calm down" Ruby said standing up as she put her hands on Weiss' shoulders "Would it make it better if I said I was sorry" Yang said meekly as Weiss stopped shaking and slowly turned her shadowed face to her

_'She's dead'_ Glynda thought to herself knowing full well what's going to happened and pulled out her Riding Crop "SORRY IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Weiss shouted as she lunged for Yang only to be stopped by a thin purple veil wall courtesy of Glynda

"Now Ms. Schnee just because you have the right to kill Ms. Xiao Long doesn't mean you should. . . In Beacon I mean, we don't want to clean the mess" Glynda said seriously as re-positioned her glasses with one hand as it gleamed in the light making everyone sweat drop from either what she said or her actions

". . Aren't you supposed to stop the violence and make people have an understanding with each other to stop said violence" Blake deadpanned as Glynda just shrugged "I would but I'm to tired and annoyed today to try so I'm doing the next best thing and just let you fight your emotions out . . . Outside of Beacon of course I wouldn't want to deal with the collateral damage" Glynda said as the sweat drop RWBY had enlarged when Glynda said that

". . . That just made me lose all interest of attacking her" Weiss said as she plopped back down on the couch "Just like I planned you to say and act" Glynda said with a smug smile as they looked at her incredulously "Come now do you honestly believe I would have my own students try to kill each other. . . Outside the training arena I mean" Glynda said muttering the last part to herself

"Now that we're all done trying to kill each other how about we talk about the reason why you did this in the first place Ms. Xiao Long" Glynda asked as Yang sighed and plopped down on her couch with Ruby "Well it's just that I'm usually to stressed out with all the work we have here in Beacon from tests, homework, bullshit training assaig- I mean annoying extracurricular activities" Yang said avoiding the last subject as Glynda narrowed her eyes at Yang when she was about to say that last part

"-And because of this I need to at least relax a bit. I already tried everything from massages, walks at night, hell I even tried acupuncture once. . don't ask how that went, I don't want to talk about it" Yang said turning her head away from them as she muttered curses about some shaky hand bastard

"So basically with all that happening I found drinking was the most stress relieving thing, good thing because I was at the point where I thought the only way to get rid of my stress was to start fights in class" Yang joked while she noticed their frowns "Hey now it's alright we all have our ways of getting rid of stress, You have by eating sweets" Yang said pointing to Ruby who pouted at her but made no action to retort.

"You have your peace and quiet, which by the way you should find something else because you'll never get that with us" Yang said to Weiss who just looked at away with a 'hmph' as Yang continued "And you have that smut novel, Blake" Yang joked with a smirked as Blake's face turned beat red "IT'S A ROMANCE BOOK, NOT SMUT!" Blake shouted as she stood up glowering down on Yang who started laughing at her reaction

"I'm just saying we all have ways of dealing with stress. Hey miss G doesn't Prof. Ozpin have a caffeine addiction or something" Yang joked but looked at Glynda who had a blank look of distaste "Yes, he _did_" Glynda spat out as RWBY noticed what she said "Did?" Ruby repeated

"I made a deal with Ozpin and he is going cold turkey for an entire month" Glynda said as she felt slightly smug about it for some reason "Jeez that must be torture for the guy. Imagine the withdrawal he's going to experience" Yang said with slight pity for him as Glynda choked up a bit when she realized the fact he would go into a serious withdrawal without his coffee

_'Great another reason for me to feel bad for taking my anger out on him earlier'_ Glynda thought solemnly with an internal sigh before readdressing her students "Now Ms. Xiao Long how about we head back to the topic in hand. By the way how did you even get them to consent on using the Schnee's name without verification of a Schnee with you" Glynda asked slightly curious of how she actually got away with it before getting caught by Weiss

"Apparently very easy, just show them a picture of you two together, show them your on the same team and then lie about that she is paying for everything our team does" Yang said simply as they all looked at her with blank expressions ". . . That's really sad how easy that is" Blake said breaking the silence

Weiss sighed heavily "I'm going to make a call to my family's financial adviser to stop all purchases without my consent" Weiss said with a dry huff "Sorry" Yang said sincerely with a forced out laugh while Weiss waved her off "I can't really blame you. You've always been someone who does something without people's consent, especially since you're the sister of the dufus over here" Weiss said with a smirk while pointing at Ruby who gave out a 'Hey!' in annoyance but everyone could feel the tension from before ease away slowly

"Now seeing as you spent most of my family's funds with your little unwanted escapade, you're going to have to pay my family back" Weiss said as Yang gulped in slight fear "Don't worry I'll be reasonable. I'll take 80% of your earnings from missions we take" Weiss said with a smug grin "But but but" Yang sputtered out "No buts Yang, be happy I'm leaving you with 20%" Weiss said with the smug look still on her face

Yang tried to find the words to go against Weiss' decision but couldn't and sighed "Fine, but that means we're going on missions round the clock so I could get back my share of the earnings" Yang said with huff as she crossed her arms while Weiss smirked "Wouldn't have it any other way" Weiss said with a slight happy tone

"Hurray! Team RWBY is back together" Ruby exclaimed happily as she pulled Weiss and Yang into a hug "Hey let go of me" Weiss said with a small blush on her face while Yang was laughing. Blake and Glynda both had a small smile when they were watching their interaction as Glynda accessed the schools account and sent Ruby a message

Ruby stopped laughing happily with Yang and pulled out her Scroll and read what it said ". . Did you just give us a mission right now? And did you send me a mission that is worth _HOW_ much!" Ruby shouted in shock as Yang leaned over her shoulder to look at her Scroll "HOLY. THAT'S A LOT OF ZEROES" Yang shouted in amazement before looking at Goodwitch who shrugged

"You _did_ say you're going to be working round the clock to pay Ms. Schnee didn't you. So I decided to give you an, _adequate_ mission to help if I might say" Glynda said with a sly smile as Yang's face went from shock to a full blown smile "Best academy counselor/Professor ever. Of all time" Yang said as everyone let out a small chuckle

"Well now that's out of the way I suggest getting back to your rooms for the night and head out tomorrow" Glynda said as she got out of her seat and walked them out "I never thought being a counselor would be this easy, and here I thought it would be another pain to deal with" Glynda muttered as Blake heard her and stopped while the rest of her team left

"Truthfully Ms. Goodwitch you didn't really _do_ anything but make a comment that dissolved the issue down for those two to resolve their issues. I'm not saying you didn't do your job well it's just that you did it with the knowledge of what we huntresses go through in our daily lives and that's something that normal counselors would never understand. So basically because you're a huntress yourself you understand our point of view much easier than they would ever understand" Blake explained with a smile as Glynda gave her a blank explanation

". . . .It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for" Glynda said dryly as Blake gave her smirk before leaving the room to find her friends "Well seeing as the day is almost over might as well clean up and get to get to my room" Glynda said tiredly before closing the door to her room

* * *

Glynda was trudging slightly back to her academy room she rarely uses before stopping when she notices she was outside Ozpin's office on her way there. Glynda took a long look at the door before taking breath and sighed "I might as well apologize now" Glynda said before she went up to the door and knocked on it

When Glynda didn't hear a response she opened the door to find Ozpin and his head face first on his "Headmaster" Glynda said warily as Ozpin made no notion to her being there. Glynda walked around Ozpin's desk to stand next to him "Professor" Glynda asked more softly while worry was evident in her voice when he still didn't move

"Ozpin" Glynda said shaking Ozpin's shoulder before the man fell out of his chair and onto the floor "OZPIN!" Glynda shouted at the unconscious man before checking his pulse only to give out a breath of relief that he is only unconscious. Glynda lifted Ozpin by his arm and dragged him to his couch with a thud when she dropped him on it

"You only went four hours without coffee Ozpin and look at you" Glynda said softly at the unconscious headmaster and she saw how deathly pale he is "You know this is basically your fault for being so dependent on coffee, you know that right?" Glynda said trying to mask her worry with sarcasm and failing horribly at that

Glynda looked at his face and noticed how calm he looks before he started stirring and cracked open his eyes slowly and looked at Glynda "Hello Ms. Goodwitch. What are you doing here" Ozpin said with a cracked voice that made Glynda feel even guiltier then she should have.

Glynda took a deep breath before answering "I wanted to check on you before I go back to my room" Glynda said as Ozpin nodded groggily "I also wanted to apologize for taking my anger out on you. I've been dealing with a lot of stress I didn't mean to take out on you so. I'm sorry" Glynda sincerely as Ozpin just stared at her not saying anything which unnerved her

"Would you say something already" Glynda nearly shouted as Ozpin kept on staring at her ". . . . Well it seems my withdrawal from coffee is making me hear things. For a second there I thought I heard Goodwitch apologizing to me" Ozpin said as he placed his hand over his eyes as he chuckled silently "Do you want my apology or not" Glynda said annoyed

". . . By the dust I'm not hallucinating she's actually apologizing to me" Ozpin said wide eyed as a tick mark appeared on Glynda's head as her mouth twitched in annoyance "Don't make me hit you with my riding crop" Glynda threatened softly as Ozpin chuckled "Alright I'll stop. I accept your apology Ms. Goodwitch, I understand how our job is very tedious and time demanding so I won't hold it against you for raising your voice against me" Ozpin said with a smile

Glynda let out a small huff before smiling back "Come, get up I'll make you some damn coffee. . . if I can find any left" Glynda said muttering the last part as she pulled Ozpin up into a sitting position "There's some coffee bags under my desk with the coffee maker" Ozpin said as Glynda walked towards his desk but stopped and turned to him "Why is there a bag of coffee beans under your desk with a coffee maker?" Glynda questioned maliciously forgetting all that buildup of forgiveness and replaced it with unbridled anger

"O-Oy it's not what you think. I knew you be mad that I make or drink coffee so I didn't use it once. Honest" Ozpin said slightly cowering in her gaze. Glynda gave him a once over to make sure if he's lying or not and when she saw that he wasn't she just huff and went to his desk

Glynda pulled out the coffee maker as well as the coffee beans and took it to the side of the room where the plug outlet is and began making him coffee the way he likes it that she learned from the years they have worked together.

After filling Ozpin's cup with coffee she brought it over to him "Here" Glynda said holding the mug in front of Ozpin who took the mug from her gingerly as he licked his lips. Ozpin blew softly and then took a long sip and let out a sigh of bliss "Oh coffee how I miss thee" Ozpin said dramatically while taking another sip as Glynda face palmed at that

"Ozpin just because I gave you coffee doesn't mean I'll let you continuously drink the stuff, you're too dependent on it" Glynda stated as Ozpin's face fell when she said that "Eh" Ozpin muttered "I'm now only allowing you to drink only two to three cups of coffee a day. And when I mean cups I meant coffee mugs you normally use not coffee pots or mugs the size of your head" Glynda deadpanned as Ozpin's face fell even more

"Don't give me that look, would you rather go an entire month without coffee or a restricted amount where you can still drink the stuff" Glynda said crossing her arms as Ozpin thought for a moment before dropping his head down with a sigh "Fine, I'll do the restricted amount" Ozpin grumbled as Glynda smiled at him "Good" Glynda said softly

Ozpin just looked at her which she noticed "What?" Glynda asked "It's just that I never noticed how beautiful you are when you smile, Glynda" Ozpin said turning Glynda red when he said her name breathlessly with a smile "T-Trying to smooth talk me is not going to get you more coffee understood" Glynda sputtered out while Ozpin just kept smiling at her which flustered her even more

"I'm going to my room, don't stay up too late" Glynda said still flustered as she left the room with Ozpin still smiling at her. Ozpin got up from his couch and stood next to his desk muttering one thing happily before taking a sip of his coffee

"Still got it"

* * *

**Did I forget to mention I actually like the GoodPin pairing. . Or whatever they are actually called. Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, comment, or PM but please no flames. I'll see you all later, I hope you have a great day.**


	3. A Heritage Concern

**Hello everyone, guess who's back to update this story. I have to admit, I actually forgot I owned this story until I was looking through the files and instantly remembered about this. I decided to hold off my other stories and work on this chapter. Even though I personally feel like it's rushed I think it's pretty good. Well anyway before we begin; Happy RWBY Thursday!**

**Characters may be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

It was a quiet day for Glynda as she finished her classes and was currently filling out forms in her counselor room. Glynda looked at the clock and noticed that it was noon and no one had come in yet so she decided to get a quick bite to eat and come back just in case someone is waiting for her. Glynda walked out of her office and put a 'out' sign on the door knob as she went out for lunch.

* * *

After getting something to eat Glynda was on her way back to her office but stopped when she walked past Ozpin's room and decided to pay him a visit. Glynda knocked on the door and heard a grumble on the other side in response to her knocking. Glynda stared at the door with a confused expression on her face as she opened the door and walked in.

Glynda walked into the office to find Ozpin strung over his desk as he looked up at her with dark bags under his eyes "My word you look awful" Glynda stated in shock as she never seen him this dreadful before

"This is what happens when I have my daily consumption of coffee is limited Ms. Goodwitch" Ozpin stated dryly with a weak glare as he pushed his head off the table and leaned back against his chair tiredly

"You know there are patches you could put on your skin to alleviate a caffeine addiction" Glynda stated as Ozpin stared at her. Ozpin continued to stare at her until he rolled up his sleeves to show his entire arms covered in caffeine patches ". . . . . . I don't know whether to be surprised by this or disappointed in you for being so addicted to caffeine" Glynda stated as Ozpin didn't say anything but just glared at her "So I might as well do both. My word Ozpin! How stupid must you be to be this desperate for caffeine, you poor idiotic fool" Glynda said in a playful mocking voice as Ozpin kept on glaring at her

"You are a cruel woman you know that" Ozpin said dryly as Glynda chuckled a bit as she shook her head and walked up to his desk

"It's really is your own fault being this addicted to caffeine, you know that" Glynda stated as Ozpin grumbled before noticing Glynda picking up his discarded coffee cup and went over to the coffee maker. Ozpin watched as she made some coffe and poured it into his mug "Here you go" Glynda said serenely as she placed the coffee in front of him

"Have I ever told you I be lost without you" Ozpin said seriously making Glynda slightly fluster with the way he worded it

"N-Not really" Glynda stuttered as she tried to compose herself the best she could

"Well I'm saying it now, thank you" Ozpin said sincerely as he took a long sip of his coffee

"You can thank me by trying to lessen your addiction. It worries me that you'll have a heart attack one of these days due to caffeine overdose" Glynda said seriously as she gave him a worried look

Ozpin flinched when she gave him that look and sighed "I'll try but you know it won't do any good for a long time until I finally got rid of it" Ozpin stated as Glynda jumped back when he actually agreed

"You'll. You'll actually do it. I thought you complain about not getting enough coffee or something" Glynda asked completely surprised that he would actually try to stop his addiction

"Well~ I'll only do it on one condition" Ozpin stated with a grin as he took another sip of his coffee

Glynda shuffled from her spot as she was slightly unnerved by the grin he had "What exactly is this condition you have" Glynda asked warily as Ozpin smiled at her

"Go on a date with me" Ozpin stated happily as the world seemed to stop as outside Ozpin's office a crow was seen flying by cawing three times as the two stayed frozen in their positions

"WHAT!" Glynda shouted completely flustered at the condition he made as she jumped back a few feet from utter surprise

"What? It's just one date, it isn't that bad" Ozpin said calmly with a smile as Glynda couldn't speak as she just sputtered out words making Ozpin chuckle at her reaction "You have to say something or I will take your gibberish as a yes" Ozpin stated as Glynda clamped her mouth shut as she blushed heavily

"One date. That's it" Glynda relented while still blushing heavily making Ozpin chuckle some more "I-I'm going to go back to my office. I'll see you later" Glynda said quickly as she rushed out of Ozpin's office not even glancing at the look of satisfaction on Ozpin's face as he took a sip from his coffee

Glynda fast-walked through the hallways of Beacon and turned the corner to her office. Bringing out her keys she quickly opened the door and was about to take a step in before noticing someone curled up against the wall next to her. Glynda looked down and saw long rabbit ears that belong to one of her students "Ms. Scarlatina what are you doing down there" Glynda asked softly as her embarrassed mood dissipated as a worried one took over

"I was just waiting for the counselor to get back and I was starting to wonder if the person left on purpose because they didn't want to talk to me" Velvet said in sad quiet voice that just stabbed Glynda's heart

"Come on, get up" Glynda said softly as she gently helped Velvet up and ushered into the room. Glynda took her to the chair next to her desk and told her to sit down as she sat down behind her desk "What's the matter Velvet" Glynda asked softly as Velvet's shoulders were starting to shake "Take your time" Glynda said softly as it hurt her to see a student like this

After a few moments Velvet finally calmed down with a few sniffs as she rubbed her eyes from the tears that were forming "I hate these ears" Velvet stated as Glynda realize what the problem was "I hate being different. I hate having everyone look at me like I'm just an animal" Velvet said as she sniffed and rubbed more tears out of her eyes "Why must people be so cruel" Velvet cried out as the tears fell down

"People are cruel because that's what they were always taught to act when they meet someone different to them" Glynda said as she stood up and walked over to Velvet and placed her hand on Velvet's shoulder "Just because what they saw doesn't mean it's true" Glynda said as she leaned down to Velvet's gaze "You are one of my students and a fellow Dust Mage, you are someone who they will depend on in the future no matter the difference" Glynda said as she gave Velvet a smile as the crying girl tried to wipe the tears away

"But I'm a horrible Dust Mage and my team usually avoids me because they don't want someone useless like me" Velvet said tearing up again as Glynda scowled inwardly as she was going to have a talk to her team later

"Velvet, just because you aren't proficient right now doesn't mean you can grow up and become something great. Look at me, I use to hate my abilities in the beginning and I hated using them" Glynda told Velvet who looked up at her, surprised that someone like her would hate her own talents "I was terrible I admit but I didn't want to be left behind with my partners and have to stand in the back while they did everything. I didn't want that so I worked hard and vigilant to be a great huntress to the point I now fight alongside with them, not as a backup but as someone who fights along with her team" Glynda said encouragingly as Velvet was awed at what she heard "And because I didn't give up I became who I am now. Glynda Goodwitch, Headmistress of the most prestigious academy of hunters in all of Remnant and I'm proud of that" Glynda said happily with a smile as Velvet couldn't help but smile as well

"Remember Velvet, no one is perfect. Everyone is born differently and just like you everyone has their own thing that makes them different so stop beating yourself up about your ears, they are what makes you, you" Glynda said softly as Velvet reached up and touched her ears gently as a smile came onto her face

"Thank you" Velvet said softly as Glynda softly placed her hand on Velvet's head and patted her gently

"Anytime Velvet" Glynda said softly as she stood back up "If you ever need help with your Dust Mage abilities or just need to talk, just ask" Glynda said as Velvet nodded

After a few minutes of talking to Velvet about how she could improve her abilities she left leaving Glynda by herself "Well it seems I need to get ready for my date" Glynda stopped before laughing a bit "Date, huh. Never thought I would ever have one of those. Though I swear to Oum if his idea of a date is going to Dustbucks I'm breaking his legs" Glynda murmured to herself as on the other side of the Academy Ozpin had a shiver go through his spine as he tossed his gift card to Dustbucks aside and called a restaurant for reservations. Glynda left the office feeling unexplicately happy "I got to admit, I did good today" Glynda said softly as she walked out the office with a smile

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, god was the beginning cheesy as hell but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Another thing, this is before anything is revealed about Velvet or her team so this is just something I thought because we never seen them yet. Anyways please leave a comment, review, or PM and please no flames, and I'll see you see you again later (Later being I have absolutely no idea for this story) Have a great day**


End file.
